Touta Matsuda
Touta Matsuda (松田 桃太, Matsuda Tōta) (romanized as "Tota Matsuda" in the Japanese manga) is the youngest, yet most outspoken member of the Kira investigation team. As described in How to Read 13 his policing skills are lacking in experience hence he somewhat impedes the investigation process. His reckless attitude can get him into tight situations at times, much to the anxiety of his peers. However this young detective has a few resourceful strengths that make his childish attitude all the more bearable. Showing great proficiency in his responsive reactions to tight situations and has demonstrated skill in the field of acting both as Misa Amane's manager Taro Matsui (松井 太郎 Matsui Tarō) and in the case of Yotsuba. Remarkably his television habit can be a resourceful asset to the investigation team, though its importance is rather insignificant. Despite his excitable, naïve personality, Matsuda manages to stay alive through quite a few dangerous times, staying alive far into the future of the series. He is voiced by Ryō Naitō in the Japanese anime and Vincent Tong in the English dub. In the film, he is played by Sota Aoyama. Artistic Development Obata described Matsuda as "hard to predict and thus hard to draw." Obata said that Matsuda's character concept consisted of an "average young detective" and that Matsuda's character had "nothing unique about his features and his actions weren't consistent, so I didn't like him. laughs" Obata added that he was a "Matsuda-type" person and therefore did not like seeing "my own inconsistency" in Matsuda. Obata described Matsuda as the sole character who "looks younger" during the Near and Mello arc. Relationships Light Yagami: Matsuda's relationship with Light Yagami is rather complex and less professional in comparison to the other Kira investigation team members (excluding Soichiro Yagami). At the start of the series Matsuda knew very little of Light and merely knew him as Chief Soichiro Yagami's son, however when Light joined the task force he grew close to him and somewhat saw him as a friend. His attitude around Light is playful when comes to issues involving women (Misa or Takada). Though he has sympathy towards Kira's followers and thinks Kira's had good intentions at heart but simply went about them the wrong way, hence he shows sympathy towards Kira's followers. This relationship with Light, however, seems all but forgotten at the end, when Matsuda shoots Light three times at the warehouse. Soichiro Yagami: He rather views Soichiro as some sort of a father figure and before his death (Soichiro) Matsuda would frequently come to him for advice or consult his doubts. Also being one of the task force members who showed the chief some sympathy during his voluntary imprisonment. L Lawliet: Lawliet or L viewed Matsuda as a reckless dimwitted idiot who impeded the Kira investigation. However at times he noticed Matsuda's unique skills and appreciated his efforts and skills occasionally. Kira Investigation Team: The rest of task force view him as reckless, lacking in seriousness and sometimes stupid young detective (including L, the former leader of the task force). However some such as Mogi have yet to make a comment on his actions and personality (mostly because they really don't care). Category:Living Manga and Anime Characters Category:Living Film Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human